


Zonda Uthando

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Zonda Uthando

UJaime wamanqikanqika kuPitoli yakhe emnyama ecwebezelayo. Kuthe lapho kuvela izinkinobho, injini yafa kancane yahamba yathula, njengoba ibingasakwazi ukuphuma emotweni. Kungenzeka ukuthi wayejabule, kepha unkulunkulu wenqabile ukuthi uyise akazange aqiniseke ukuthi unemoto enhle, enhle kubo bonke omakhelwane ukuyibona.

UJaime ushaye isithende sesandla sakhe ngokucophelela esondweni elihamba ngesikhumba. Wayazi kusukela kusethi ephelele yezimoto emgaqweni obanzi onguthelawayeka ubaba wakhe azithela kuwo ngaphakathi kwendlu enkulu. I-gint emlonyeni wakhe yavele yaxineka lapho iminwe yakhe ifinyelela kwichibi langaphambili. Wayethula izinsini ngokuzwakalayo ukuze axwayise noma imaphi amalungu omndeni asondelene naye. “Hhay,” wamemeza, ephonsa isikhwama sakhe esingenalutho emnyango wangaphambili. Wayeyigcine emotweni yakhe usuku lonke.

UTirion wabonakala esiqongweni sesitezi ephethe ubukhazikhazi ebusweni bakhe. “Unesimo esibi,” ehlebeza, amagama athambile asho okugumbini lokungena elikhulu.

“Mhlawumbe iphutha lami,” kububula uJaime, edonsa isandla ngezinwele zakhe zegolide. “Hlala phezulu.”

"Amakilasi amane?" Kukhulunywa ngezwi likababa wawo elihlukile kusukela ekhishini. "Uphuthelwe amakilasi amane namuhla?" UTywin Lannister ubambe umakhalekhukhwini wakhe ngemuva kokuwuvala. “Awunayo into ozoyisho ngalokhu?” Wanikaza ucingo, walufaka enkalweni, kuJaime.

UJaime ukwazile ukujikisa futhi ngokungathathi hlangothi abuye nesinyathelo esincane ngasikhathi sinye. "Kulungile, baba, ngiyazi konke okusetshenzisiwe." Thula umoya, izwi elingasho lutho ekhanda lakhe. Umcabango wamethusa njengamanzi abandayo phezu kwekhanda lakhe, wasesula ngokushesha nje ingubo yakhe ebusweni bakhe.

Ngeke ngikujabulele umndeni wakho. ”UTywin wehlise isandla sakhe ekhakhayini elimnyama lemabula. "Awusoze wangena eyunivesithi enhle uma uqhubeka nalokhu ... lokhu okungenamsoco." Umunwe wakhe owubhalwe ngesandla uthole isifuba sikaJaime. “Uzofunda ekilasini. Uzowunikeza umsebenzi wakho wesikole owenzelwa ekhaya kanye namaphrojekthi ngesikhathi. Uzoyeka lokhu kuzikhohlisa eduze kwe-shit. Senganele. ”

“Yebo, mnumzane,” kusho uJaime ekhonona, evimbela amehlo akhe kunoma iyiphi indlela ngaphandle kukayise. Ubengalindelanga ukuzwa ukuthi, “Phuma emehlweni ami” ngaphambi kokuzixosha ebusweni bokufika kukayise.

UCersei noTirion bebesesitezi sesibili, bencike phezulu kwesibhengezo esitebhisini. Zonke izingane zakithi zazibukeka kabi, zifihlekile. UJaime wadonsa umoya osindayo ekhaleni lakhe, wabheka phezulu wabakhanyisela ugaqa. "Kulungile, ungakhathazeki," kusho yena ngomoya ophansi. "Ngikwenzile kwaba ngxenye eyodwa." Ucindezele izandla zakhe esiswini nasesifubeni ngokuzama amahlaya.

"Akumele umcasule kanjalo," kululeka uCersei, njengoba uJaime ehla izitebhisi ezimbili ngasikhathi. “Ngabe—”

UJaime ubambe isandla sikadadewabo kahle ukuze ammunze. “Akazange. Hhayi namuhla. ”Wehlisa esinye isandla sakhe ukuze acubungule izinwele zikaTirion. Wadonsa ebusweni begunya lokuhlekisa. “Ngena emakamelweni akho, nina zingane ezihlukumezanayo!” Kusho lo mbono omuhle kakhulu kayise angathemba ukuthi uzomnyakazisa, futhi wazama ukuqhubeka nokunciphisa umuzwa amahlaya angenhliziyo.

Igumbi likaJaime lalingcolile ngenkathi engena kulo. Wanikina ikhanda ngentukuthelo, egqoke ihembe ebelibambelele echibini elingaphakathi egunjini. Uyise wayedlulele egumbini lakhe futhi. UJaime wayevame ukugcina igumbi lihlanzekile, kuphela ngoba eligcina lilinganiselwe.

Zonke izingubo zakhe, noma yiziphi izincwadi ayezilondoloze kuyo yonke le minyaka, zazinamaphazili phansi. Ukuphanga bekungakaze kuzanywe nokuthi kufihlwe. UJaime wacabanga ukuthi ubaba wakhe ubesefuna obunye ubufakazi nezimpendulo ngokuziphatha kwakhe “omncane”. Izidakamizwa, mhlawumbe. Wonke amakhabethe edeskini lakhe futhi acasulayo ayevulwa, okuqukethwe kungukudideka. Ukuphela kwento engasatholakalanga kwakuyizinkemba zokubiyela ezimbili ezazinqunyelwe ngaphezulu kombhede wakhe kwezigwegwe.

UJaime wayengene emidlalweni esemncane futhi wayephumelela ngayo, kujabulise uyise. Kodwa-ke, ukulimala okuyiphutha cishe eminyakeni emibili edlule konakalisa isandla sakhe esikhulu esikhathini esifushane, futhi wayewuyekile ngokuphelele lowo mdlalo ukuze nje abe noyise. Wayikhumbula, uma evumela umcabango ukuthi ungene engqondweni yakhe.

“Fuck,” wabubula, wasonta ihembe elibomvu abelikhonkco ebhodweni lezandla ezandleni zombili. “Fuck.” Indwangu yelula futhi yasongela ukusikaza.

Imicabango yokulahlekelwa isikole ngokuphelele ngosuku olulandelayo yayihlangene okwesikhashana. UJaime wayezomphika ngokuphelele; vele ungabonakali nakancane. Kepha ekujuleni kwenhliziyo, wayazi ukuthi le micabango emnandi ayilona iqiniso elincane.

Waya kuwo wonke amakilasi akhe ngosuku olulandelayo

UJaime wagxuma ephindelela encwadini eshaywayo engenhla kwedeski lakhe. UJane Eyre ubehlale emgqonyeni wemoto yakhe emasontweni ambalwa edlule. Njengoba ayenqume ukujabulisa wonke amakilasi akhe ngobukhona bakhe, wanquma ukuthi okungenani kufanele alethe izincwadi ezidingekayo. Akaze aye ekilasini lesiNgisi.


End file.
